


Chocolates and Dessert

by Glasswingsndreamz



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: It was very sweet of Asmodeus to give you 'special' chocolates as a gift. You hope he doesn't mind that you're sharing them with Beel. It's too bad you don't know that it's a particularly strong aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 795





	Chocolates and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> "Reasons to have sex: You ate an aphrodisiac and now you're really horny."

You smile down at the heart shaped box in front of your door. The handwriting is lovely and gives away Asmodeus before you’ve even read his name on the front.

_Thanks for the gift!_

You send the text and immediately you can see the dots showing that he’s typing a response.

_Don’t eat any without me! I insist that you let me feed them to you~ <3 <3_

You laugh at his response. You’d expect nothing less from the infamous flirt. So you bent down, picked up the box of chocolates and entered your room. Immediately you disregarded Asmo’s message, lifted up the lid of the box and popped a chocolate in your mouth.

The flavor was absolutely delicious! It had a familiar taste of chocolate mixed with something extra that you could only assume was due to it being from the Devildom. Despite the strange after taste, it was the best chocolate you’ve ever had.

Peering down into the box you examined another before lifting it to your lips too.

Behind you the door creaks open.

“Hey,” Beel said as he shut the door behind him. It was honestly a surprise that it wasn’t Mammon coming through the door.

“Oh! Hey there!”

For a moment you debate whether or not to hide the chocolates from Beel. He still isn’t close enough to see what you have in your hands. However, his sincere, smiling face makes you rethink your idea. He was too sweet not to share your food with.

“Are those chocolates?” Been asked, eyes already zeroing in on the box in your hands as he goes over to you. You almost laugh. It probably wouldn’t matter if you had hidden them anyway. He’d probably end up sniffing them out and you couldn’t possibly lie to his cute face and tell him that you didn’t know what the delicious smell was.

“Would you like some?” You asked, offering the box over to him. You quickly take another piece before he can get his hands on them, wanting to savor what you could.

Beel looked overjoyed and entirely grateful as he took the box from you.

“So what brings you here?” you asked, suddenly curious about his presence. After sharing a room with him for a short while and then having a pact with him, the two of you had grown closer. You had adjusted to his company quickly and even grown to love his attention and affection.

“Felt like it,” he said with a shrug after swallowing his third chocolate.

“Did you wanna watch a movie or something?” you suggested, picking another chocolate from the box.

Beel smiled and nodded his head.

—-

An action movie was playing on the screen. You and Beel both sat on the floor, using the side of your bed as a backboard to lean up against. Somehow you managed to eat two more pieces of the chocolate before Beel devoured the rest of them. It wasn’t hard to tell he had been holding back so you could enjoy them too, but it didn’t last that long.

Despite the movie, it was hard not being distracted by how close he was. All you had to do was move your hand a few centimeters to the right and your hand would be on top of his.

After an hour into the movie, your thoughts had taken a turn, becoming bolder as you imagined Beel’s lips on your own. Your body had grown warm and an ache had begun to set in. Every movement he made beside you sent shocks of pleasure through your body. Eventually you gave in to your desires, leaning into him so that you were pressed up against him.

Beel made a small noise and you can see out of the corner of your eye that he’s looking at you and it worries you that he might tell you that he’s uncomfortable with the closeness. Instead he moves his arm and wraps it around your shoulder and you can now feel his head resting against yours.

Now there is no way you can concentrate on the movie playing in front of you.

Your heart jolts in your chest when you feel him pressing his face into your hair at the top of your head. He inhales deeply, arm tightening around you.

“You smell really delicious,” his words are slurred with his lips pressed against your head. You’re frozen in place when his head lowers and dips down to taste your neck. A moan is pulled from your lips at the feeling of his mouth kissing and sucking down on the spot just beneath your jaw.

He stiffens at the noise and pulls back to see your face.

“Do that again,” he demanded and before you can ask what, he’s pulled you onto his lap and his face is once again buried against your neck.

This time the moan he draws from you isn’t from his kisses. No it’s the feeling of his already hard cock straining and poking up against your clothed core. You don’t hesitate to put all your weight down on him, grinding against him. He groans softly against your neck, struggling to buck his hips up against you which is slightly difficult considering the position you’re in.

As you pull away, Beel growls at the sudden loss. His displeasure is only slightly lessened as you pull your shirt over your head and quickly remove your bra. He takes that as a clear invitation to take one of your nipples into his mouth, hot tongue swiping against the hardening bud. He gives the other one just as much attention, a big hand tweaking and pulling lightly on it.

“Ahh- Beel!” you give a shout when his hands slip beneath your ass, squeezing before lifting you up with ease.

With little difficulty he lifts you up to set you on the bed. In an instant he’s back on top of you, starting to kiss your neck before making his way down your body. As he pays special attention to your nipples, switching between the two with his mouth, his hands move lower to tug down your pants. His anticipation is clear, especially with the way he’s grinding against your thigh. With a swift pull, he’s managed to tug down both your pants and underwear which you help kick them off until they drop at the end of the bed.

He’s already lowering further to get to his prize, swiping his tongue against your slit without any warning.

“Wait!” you gasp, one hand pushing through his hair to push him away from you.

He looks so upset that you could almost laugh. If you weren’t horny as fuck at the moment you definitely would have. He looks as if you told him he wasn’t allowed to have dessert, which he very likely considered this to be.

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one who’s naked,” you said.

He looks even more upset now, as if your explanation wasn’t good enough to push him away from your dripping core. Still he listens, removing his own clothes as fast as physically possible until he’s as naked as you are.

In an instant your eyes drop down to where he reveals his cock, bouncing back up to hit his abs from how quickly he shoves down his underwear. He’s so fucking thick that you’re not entirely sure if you can possibly take it all. You find yourself grateful when he kneels on the floor and pulls you to the edge of the bed so that your legs are over his shoulder.

“There, all better,” he said before burying his face back between your legs.

Your head is thrown back and your nails dig into the sheets on the bed at the sudden onslaught. There’s no preparation, no teasing or getting you ready. No, his tongue is already pushing inside you and lapping up your wetness as if it’s his last meal. He switches between licking up and down your labia and sucking on your clit like a lollipop. He only inserts a finger, pressing deep inside to stroke at your most sensitive spot, just so that he can pull it back out and lick off the juices.

Your moans won’t stop coming and you can barely form any cohesive words other than his name.

The first orgasm comes so violently that your legs are shaking over his shoulders.

He laps up every drop of cum that comes rushing from your core.

Even after there’s nothing left for him to swallow up, he only continues to stroke you with his tongue, clearly desperate to draw another orgasm from you.

“Beel, please,” you pull back on his hair, light enough so it doesn’t hurt him.

He looks up at you with an easy smile, looking drunk off your cum and completely satisfied.

“I want more,” you confess, face burning.

“That’s what I was planning on doing,” he said, moving to press his mouth against your core again.

“No!” you groan, already oversensitive from the intense orgasm. “I want your dick,” you blurt out. Beel inhales sharply, not expecting you to be so forward. His cock twitches, as if reminding him that it’s still there and in desperate need of release too.

As he stands up, wiping your juices and the saliva from his face. You move back to lay down on the bed.

Feeling the slightest bit embarrassed, Beel gets on top, knees spreading your legs apart to make room for him. The head of his cock twitches against your entrance and your body jolts, letting the tip slide in. It’s incredibly easy with how slick you are with your own cum and his saliva.

He throws his head back, arms shaking on either side of your body as he restrains himself from slamming his hips forward and bottoming out immediately.

You helped relieve the ache, reaching between your bodies to stroke the length that wasn’t inside. Inch by inch he slowly slid inside. It took a bit of effort on your part to take the last few inches, painful to take as he stretched your insides completely. Both of you were breathing heavily by the time his balls pressed against your ass.

“You’re so good. You feel so fucking good,” he groans, his knuckles white as he clenches his fists.

He moves slowly, watching your face for signs of pain. He barely pulls out, providing little friction as he pushes back inside. His muscles are clenched from his restraint and all the concentration it takes to be careful with his human. When you shake your head and give him the okay to move faster, his body finally relaxes.

You cry out when he unexpectedly pulls out only to slam all the way back in. You scream at the sudden snap of his hips as he pounds into you. However, when he pulls out completely to check on you in concern, you only growl for him not to stop. His cock twitches at your command and in an instant he’s pushing back inside, letting himself go again as he slams into you over and over.

Your second orgasm comes without much warning. You’re already oversensitive from the first one and he’s fucking you so hard and fast that the build up comes before you’re even expecting it.

Your lips bite down into his shoulder, muffling your whimpers as your orgasm crashes into you. Beel gives a shout as you clench painfully around his cock, squeezing tight and he can’t fucking help it. His hips snap forward three more times before he can’t hold it in anymore and spills his cum out deep inside you.

He’s breathing heavy as he stares down at you intensely. You pull him down for a kiss which he eagerly returns.

With a blushing face he pulls back, not able to look you in the eye as he asks. “Is it okay if I taste you some more?”

You laugh and kiss him again.

“Anytime!”


End file.
